L side NMC
by Peachy Berry
Summary: baca aja deh


Mataku tak pernah lepas dari pria yang sedang menatapku seakan meminta ijin untuk sesuatu, tidak perlu meminta ijin, tentu saja, ia telah memiliki semua persetujuan untuk melakukan apapun padaku, oh yeah Ichigo akan melakukannya cepat atau lambat, menunggu kesiapanku? Itu omong kosong! Bagaimana mungkin seorang wanita yang memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran menikah malah menjaga malam pertamanya dari suaminya sendiri, hanya karena alasan belum siap? Aku terlalu naïf untuk mengakui bahwa sebenarnya aku lebih cenderung ke arah takut, ya…aku takut untuk menjalankan ritual yang di sebut… malam pertama.

**Malam pertama?**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki X Rukia ****Kuchiki**** (Kurosaki)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasa panas yang mencekikku kala Ichigo kembali menorehkan tanda kemerahan pada leherku dengan ganas, tangannya masih memijat gundukan mungil di dadaku, mencoba mengerangpun rasanya sudah tak sanggup, Ichigo dengan tega membiarkanku mengalami orgasme sampai 3 kali, dan hebatnya penyiksaanya itu tak berhenti sampai di sana, mencapai orgasme terakhirkupun ia belum mau menuntaskan ritual kami ini, masih dengan piyama lengkap melekat di tubuhnya ia sudah menelanjangiku dan menorehkan bercak merah di manapun tempat yang sanggup ia capai menggunakan mulutnya, tangan kirinya masih bermain dengan kewanitaanku, membuat tempo yang selalu mengundang keinginanku untuk menghajarnya, pasalnya saat aku merasa dekat, ia malah menurunkan kecepatan. Kini bibirnya kembali naik ke telingaku dan menggigitnya, entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, ini benar-benar gila!

"Argh… Ichi!" dan yeah kembali orgasme, sialan Ichigo!

"Sabarlah Rukia, aku belum selesai, jangan terlalu terburu-buru! Pelan-pelan saja ya sayang?" bisiknya di telinga kananku, dia begitu egois! Kenapa hanya aku yang mendapatkan siksaan seperti ini? Menyebalkan!

"Penyiksaan? Tapi kau suka bukan?" ia menyeringai sebelum bangkit dan mulai melepaskan piyamanya, ia tampak tak sabar dan langsung saja menarik piyamanya sendiri dengan paksa, sampai butiran manic hitam itu terlempar kesana-sini dengan naasnya, ugh… malang sekali.

"Tidak bisakah kau lebih halus Ichi?" kataku dengan masih mencoba mengambil napas sebanyak yang aku bisa, sebelum penyiksaan Ichigo kembali di lancarkan.

"Tidak, kurasa kau juga sudah tidak sabar'kan Rukia? Atau kau mau memuaskanku dulu?"

"Tidak!" Ichigo menyebalkan! Kenapa ia berubah 180˚ Ichigo sebelum ini adalah Ichigo yang lembut dan perhatian padaku, bukannya Ichigo dengan kemesuman tingkat dewa seperti ini! Dasar laki-laki kalau sudah di atas ranjang, hormonya akan menguasai! Argh… tamatlah aku malam ini!

"Yah, mengertilah sayang, bukan hanya kau yang mengalami untuk yang pertama kali, 93 tahun untuk mendapatkan malam pertama adalah jalan yang panjang bukan?" ia menatapku dengan sedikit sendu, ugh… apa yang kulakukan? Kau bodoh Rukia!

"Ichi… ma-" ugh… mulai lagi! Belum selesai bicara sudah langsung menerkamku! Dasar tidak sabaran! Tapi aku sedikit tenang dengan kenyataan bahwa Ichigo belum melepaskan celananya. Tanganku berusaha mencari pegangan untuk menahan setiap gesekan yang Ichigo berikan pada tubuhku, bahkan tubuhnya terus menekan tubuhku sambil terus memperdalam ciuman kami, tapi untungnya ia masih sadar bahwa aku (masih) memerlukan oksigen, tidak seperti dirinya yang sama sekali tak tertarik dengan oksigen hingga tubuhnya begitu acuh dan membiarkanku serakah dengan mengambil bagiannya.

"Hah..hh..hIchih… kau… meny.!" kataku masih terengah-engah berusaha mendorong Ichigo (yang menempel terlalu erat pada tubuhku) untuk memberi ruang di antara kami, aku butuh lebih banyak oksigen, oh astaga! Ichigo memang ingin membunuhku! Bahkan tekanan yang ia berikan bisa menghancurkan ranjang kokoh ini! (setelah menghancurkanku terlebih dulu tentunya).

"Maaf sayang… kau terlalu nikmat kau tahu? Menciummu selalu terasa bagai ciuman yang pertama untukku…" yah… aku tahu Ichigo memang bukan hanya sekali mengutarakan hal itu padaku, setiap malam, ia akan terus menyentuh bibirku (secara diam-diam) untuk mengusir rasa bosannya menungguku untuk bangun.

"Kau sudah menciumku ribuan kali dan masih menganggapnya ciuman pertama? Owh… Manis sekali…" kataku menirukan gaya gadis-gadis SMA yang dulu sering berusaha merebut Ichigo dariku, bangga? Oh tentu!

"Tentunya mereka kalah saing denganmu sayang!" katanya menyeringai lebar sambil terus memilin putingku, ugh… sakit!

"Pelan-pelan Ichigo!" kataku sedikit berteriak saat tangan yang satunya juga ikut ambil bagian.

"Rukia… katakan kau mencintaiku…"

"Kau bicara apa sih ic… akh…jangan suka menggigit Ichigo! Itu sakit!" kataku sedikit kesal dengan Ichigo yang main gigit inti di… dadaku… ugh aku malu!

"Untungnya tidak sampai berdarah kan?" apa-apaan itu? Ichigo menunggu sampai berdarah?

Ia masih bergerilya di sana, masih berusaha menghisap sesuatu dari gundukan kecil itu, tapi tentu saja tak akan ada yang keluar (setidaknya belum), kecuali Ichigo berubah pikiran dan mulai mempertimbangkan untuk melibatkan gigi taringnya untuk membantu mendapatkan cairan nikmat dari bukit itu.

"Ide bagus!" seru Ichigo riang sambil menampakkan sepasang taring yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil, itu lumayan panjang dan tajam, aku bahkan tak dapat membayangkan taring itu menghujam putingku… ugh pasti sakit sekali! Dengan keadaan normal saja gigitan Ichigo sudah membuatku kesakitan, apalagi dengan bantuan taring!

"Tidak! Ichigo, kumohon jangan lakukan hal yang aneh! Dalam keadaan seperti ini kau bisa membuatku mati kehabisan darah!" ok… aku mulai panic sekarang! tanganku mencoba untuk menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuh polosku ini, Ichigo bangit dengan posisi siap terkam, di mataku sekarang Ichigo bagaikan singa kelaparan yang baru saja menemukan kelinci untuk santapannya (walau biasanya yang berburu adalah singa betinanya, yah mungkin saking laparnya, si jantan mau repot-repot turun tangan untuk mendapatkan mangsa) dan aku Kuchiki, eh maksudku Kurosaki Rukia yang tak berdaya ini benar-benar seperti kelinci manis yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa, apa aku lari saja ya?

"Mau lari kemanapun hasilnya akan sama'kan kelinci kecilku~?" kupejamkan kedua mataku kala Ichigo mulai menjilati garis rahangku, terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya kembali kurasakan ia menggigit telingaku, terima kasih untuk taring yang kembali bersembunyi di dalam mulutnya, aku tak bisa membayangkan melakukan sex sambil diisap darahnya oleh seorang vampire, resiko terlalu besar, napsu untuk kegiatan di atas ranjang bisa menyimpang menjadi rasa lapar untuk mengisap habis seluruh darah yang mengalir di tubuhku.

"Kau tahu aku tak akan melakukan itu bukan?" suara Ichigo yang semula terdengar bagai suara iblis mesum kembali menjadi suara Ichigo-ku yang biasanya, kubuka mataku dan menatap kekasih seumur hidupku ini, yang juga sedang menatapku dengan lembut, sangat lembut malah. Kuarahkan kedua tangan mungilku untuk membelai wajahnya yang tampan, ia tersenyum dan menyambut kedua tanganku. Wajahnya mulai mendekat dan kembali membisikkan sesuatu ke telingaku.

"Bisa kita mulai lagi? Kurasa aku sudah sangat ketat…" aku Ichigo terang-terangan, sontak wajahku memerah dan panas itu kembali menginvasi diriku. Kutarik tanganku untuk kembali mempertahankan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhku yang sedang duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Ichigo kembali bangkit dan duduk menghadap kearahku sambil menyeringai, ugh… mesum. Masih mengawasiku, ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya pada celana yang sedikit longgar dan merosot memperlihatkan CD hitamnya, ok… aku mulai panic sekarang, aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini, apalagi milik Ichigo! Yah kuakui aku pernah melihat Ichigo hanya menggunakan celana renangnya yang super ketat, dan menonjolkan kejantanannya itu, tapi soal bentuk dan ukurannya, aku masih suci! Serius!

"Oh ayolah Rukia! Tidak akan menarik kalau kau menutup matamu seperti itu, ini harus adil, aku sudah melihat milikmu, dan aku mau kau juga melihat milikku!" bisik Ichigo di telinga kananku, aku sedikit kaget bahkan tak sadar kalau sedang menutup mataku, saat perlahan kubuka mata, kulihat Ichigo yang menatapku lembut dan kembali memposisikan kedua tangannya pada celananya, debaran jantungku semakin meningkat kala Ichigo mulai menurunkan piyama bermotif garis tersebut dengan sangat cepat, dan telah melemparkannya entah kemana, sedikit gemetar saat Ichigo memperlebar seringainya dan meletakkan tangannya menutupi kejantanannya yang masih tertutup CD hitam, aku tak dapat membohongi diriku bahwa tubuh Ichigo adalah sebuah karya seni yang bernilai jual tinggi, otot-otot yang tercetak sempurna pada setiap lekuk tubuhnya benar-benar mengagumkan, aku bahkan sampai ingin meneteskan air liur kalau saja Ichigo tak menyelaku dengan sedikit koyakan pada selimut yang masih kegenggam erat (bahkan aku tak sadar sudah menggenggamnya terlalu erat), Ichigo mulai merangkak kembali kearahku, aku masih gugup dan masih terpaku pada bagian bawah perutnya yang kencang, ugh… mungkin aku sudah tertular virus mesumnya Senna yang suka membaca manga Shoujo, semakin dekat saja Ichigo yang langsung menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhku, menggenggam tanganku erat dan menariknya kearahnya, kupalingkan sedikit wajahku saat tanpa sengaja sikuku bergesekan dengan perutnya.

"Ini bagianmu Rukia, aku milikmu…" bisiknya di telinga kananku, kedua tanganku masih dalam kekuasaannya, ia memelukku sambil terus mengarahkan kedua tanganku ke arah bawah perutnya, rasanya hangat walau tubuh Ichigo kembali membuatku menggigil karena suhu tubuhnya yang tak bisa diajak kompromi dengan udara dingin di malam hari (tak bisa menyangkal bahwa factor lain sangat mempengaruhi, oh tentu, siapa yang tak gugup kalau harus menyentuh 'sesuatu' yang sangat intim milik suaminya).

"Tenanglah sayang, jangan bertingkah seolah aku akan membunuhmu, apa kau tak mau melihatnya? Tenang saja, kau tak akan kecewa…" aku tahu ia ingin menggodaku dengan terus menghembuskan napas yang tak perlu di kulit leherku, kupelototi dia, tapi ia hanya menyeringai dan sedikit menghentakkan tanganku yang sekarang sudah berada persis di depan milikknya yang sudah sangat keras dan sangat besar, walau masih terbungkus CD hitam ini, tak sadar bahwa aku semakin menundukkan kepalaku mendekat kearah 'benda' yang terlihat berusaha merobek kain hitam yang menghalanginya dari pandanganku, ok… aku menyesal karena tak bertanya pada Senna tentang yang dilakukan character wanitanya dalam manga shoujo itu, karena sekarang aku sedang mengalami kebingungan tinggkat akut, apa yang harus kulakukan pada 'sesuatu' yang dari luar saja sudah kelihatan bahwa ukurannya tak main-main, apa 'benda' sebesar itu akan masuk ke dalam diriku? Ugh… pasti sangat sakit, jari-jari Ichigo saja sudah membuatku kewalahan, apalagi kejantanannya yang besar itu (yah, tak perlu memastikan) pastilah akan merobek diriku lebih menyakitkan!

"Ruki… jangan di lihat terus, lakukan sesuatu!" kurasa Ichigo sudah mulai tak sabar dan menghantamkan tanganku pada kejantanannya yang masih terhalang CD hitam itu, kudengar ia mendesah tak karuan saat jari-jariku mulai ia gesekkan pada permukaan CDnya, ia bahkan menuntun jari-jariku untuk sedikit menekan kejantanannya, desahannya semakin mebuatku gila! Ugh… saat di sentuh bahkan lebih besar daripada yang terlihat!

"Hhh…Rukiahhh… remas..ss..sahyangh….ah.." apa senikmat itu, sampai-sampai Ichigo mendesah tak karuan seperti itu? Bahkan pria seperti Ichigo bisa roboh hanya karena kejantanannya di sentuh? Aku meliriknya sebentar, wajah Ichigo sudah sangat merah karena menahan gejolak yang sudah tak tertahankan, tentu, biar dia rasakan dulu penderitaanku tadi! Aku sekarang lebih mirip iblis daripada Ichigo yang kurang dari 10 menit lalu menyiksaku. Kutarik kembali tanganku tapi masih dihalangi oleh tangan besar milik Ichigo.

"Tidak! Jangan melakukan itu padaku Rukia… kau ingin membuatku gilaahhh…argh…" sontak kuremas saja benda yang menakjubkan tersebut, oh…walau aku belum melihatnya secara langsung, apa aku keterlaluan? Kurasa itu sakit sekali, lihat saja Ichigo yang langsung ambruk sambil terengah-engah, ugh… kejamnya diriku, aku merangkak mulai mendekati tempat Ichigo berbaring dan memejamkan mata, ia masih terengah dan wajahnya semakin memerah, aku'kan memang payah kalau masalah seperti ini.

"Kau membuatku gilah..hah…hh Rukiaah…" bisiknya masih menutup mata, aku menekan sedikit bahunya dan mulai kuguncangkan pelan, ia mengerti dan mulai membuka mata dan bangkit memposisikan diri untuk duduk, langsung saja membuka CD hitam yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, sekarang tampaklah batang kejantanannya yang tak bisa dikatakan kecil itu, ugh… aku semakin pusing membayangkan benda sebesar itu menerobos daerah tersembunyi dalam diriku, kami-sama tolong aku! Membayangkan saja sudah sangat menakutkan!

"Sudah tak perlu membayangkan Rukia, ayo kita praktekkan!" Ichigo mulai mendorongku pelan untuk kembali berposisi tidur dengan senyaman mungkin, aku tidak menolak walau tubuhku berkata lain, yah… gemetar kurasa wajar untuk lebih spesifiknya. Setelah memastikan bahwa posisiku nyaman, Ichigo mengarahkan batang kejantanannya itu kearah kewanitaanku, tak perlu menunggu lama dan…

"Agh… Ichiii…" rasa sakit itu tepat di inti di dalam tubuhku, aku tak dapat membohongi diriku bahwa ini memang sakit! Sangat sakit malah! Ichigo tak melanjutkan aksinya, kulihat ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku, memelukku dengan sangat lembut, ia begitu sabar menungguku untuk memberikan respon selain teriakanku barusan, yah… Ichigo masih menunggu, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leherku, mengecupnya dengan sangat hati-hati, menjilat ringan bagian yang aku yakin telah berubah warna menjadi kemerahan, tangan kanannya mengusap rambutku dengan perlahan, ia masih sabar menungguku untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan miliknya yang sudah berada di dalam sana cukup lama, milikku masih berdenyut nyeri, ugh… aku yakin bergerak sedikit saja rasanya pasti akan bertambah perih.

"Pelan-pelan saja Rukia, aku akan tetap menunggumu, kau harus tenang ok? Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku di sini… bersamamu…" Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku sangat lembut, begitu lembut memberikanku efek nyaman yang entah mengapa membuatku lupa kalau aku sedang menahan rasa nyeri yang tak terbayangkan sebelumnya, masih terjebak dengan intensitas yang semakin menguat, tatapan mata amber itu begitu menenangkan, ia mendekat dan dengan perlahan mencium bibirku, lebut, lembut sekali rasa manis bibir tipis ini. Di bawah sana Ichigo mulai bergerak, sedikit demi sedikit, begitu pelah bahkan aku tak begitu merasakan nyeri akibat gesekan yang terjadi di bawah sana, ia begitu lembut padaku, ciuman berakhir saat Ichigo merasa perlu memberiku pasokan oksigen untuk sementara waktu, aku sudah tak mempermasalahkan rasa nyeri itu lagi sekarang, kurasa kenyamanan yang Ichigo berikan padaku lebih besar mengalahkan rasa sakit itu. Kuulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh garis rahang suamiku ini, begitu tegas dan kokoh, ia masih menatapku dengan intensitan memuja yang tak berkurang sama sekali, inilah Ichigo yang biasanya, Ichigo yang selalu memberikanku tatapan yang begitu hangat padaku. Ia tersenyum dan entah mengapa langsung membuatku lupa segalanya, gerakan di bawah sana mulai sedikit demi sedikit menjadi cepat, bahkan sesekali Ichigo harus mencegahku agar tak terbentur kepala ranjang kokoh ini, hentakannya semakin menjadi-jadi, ritmenya semakin dipercepat, aku tahu Ichigo tak akan menyakitiku, aku sudah benar-benar lupa bahwa ini bermula dengan kesakitan, ya, aku benar-benar sudah lupa, dengan begini, siapa yang akan ingat denga rasa sakit itu kalau yang kudapatkan sekarang adalah sebuah kenikmatan yang, astaga, tak dapat terdefinisikan dengan kata-kata.

.

.

Owl

.

.

Rasanya bangun di pagi hari setelah malam panas itu ternyata menyenangkan kau tahu? Bangun di sambut kicauan burung di luar jendela sana, sinar mentari yang mencoba mengintip dari sela-sela tirai putih yang sedikit tersingkap, kembali hidup dengan sambutan dari sepasang mata amber yang terus menatapku dengan lembut, ia mulai menarikku untuk berbaring lebih dekat dengannya, sedikit mengangkatku agar wajah kami bisa sejajar, ia kecup keningku dengan lembut dan sedikit lama, yah… rutinitas pagi, kurasa memang hal ini tak bisa dihilangkan karena sudah mendarah daging dengan kehidupan kami berdua, ia melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali tersenyum kearahku.

"Pagi, ratuku~" katanya sambil mulai bergelayut manja padaku, mulai deh sifat manjanya kalau sedang bahagia.

"Hhuh… Ichigo… hentikan tingkah konyolmu ini! Sekarang kau terlihat seperti ayahmu yang selalu ingin memelukku!" kataku sedikit menggodanya, Ichigo memang tak begitu suka di samakan dengan ayahnya yang menurutku sangat unik itu, aku suka dengan kepribadian ayahnya yang apa adanya, terbuka dan hangat (walau kadang-kadang sedikit berlebihan). Cepat-cepat Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya padaku, hihihi kena dia! Sekarang lihat kerutan permanen yang semakin dalam karena ucapanku barusan, lucu sekali!

"Jangan samakan aku dengan si jenggot itu Rukia~ tega sekali kau menyamakan suamimu yang tampan ini dengan kambing tua mesum itu!" katanya sambil cemberut.

"Kambing tua yang mesum? Oh Ichigo sayang, faktanya kau juga sedang terlihat mesum di mataku sekarang ini Ichigo~ jadi kau tak boleh hanya mengkabing hitamkan ayahmu! Karena kau sendiri juga sama, hihihhi.." kataku semakin menggodanya.

"Ok..ok.. baik aku mesum, tapi bagaimana mungkin seorang pria tidak mesum kepada wanitanya sendiri hm? Kau tahu, aku sekarang mengerti kenapa oyaji bodoh itu bertingkah tolol kalau sedang bersama ibuku…" pembicaraan pagi yang biasa saja ini mulai menarik perhatianku, menarik juga kalau Ichigo sedang bercerita seperti ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku juga sudah merasakan bagaimana rasanya di posisinya, ternyata memang rasa cinta pada seseorang itu bisa membuat orang berubah menjadi sedikit tidak waras, kau tahu itu?" katanya sambil kembali memelukku dengan erat.

"Oh… kenapa kau baru sadar Ichigo? Bukannya memang kau sudah sedikit tidak waras dari dulu?" kataku tanpa dosa, Ichigo terkekeh di leherku.

"Kau pikir itu karena siapa hn?" aku tertawa kecil karena Ichigo mau mengakui bahwa ia memang sedikit sinting setelah mengenalku, mungkin ia tak akan seperti ini kalau saja tak bertemu denganku.

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu!" katanya tegas dan semakin mengencangkan pelukannya.

.

.

Owl

.

.

Kami berdua sedang berjalan di tepi pantai sekarang, matahari bersinar cerah, tapi tak terlalu terik menyengat kulit, mungkin karena factor liburan musim panas, hari ini pantai dipadati dengan orang-orang yang menghabiskan waktu liburan mereka dengan keluarga, sahabat, atau orang terdekat lainnya. Kami terus berjalan menyusuri sepanjang garis pantai Hueco Mundo ini, mungkin sudah cukup jauh dari tempat mobil Ichigo di parkirkan, tapi tak masalah selama aku bersama Ichigo, ya, benar juga, aku sudah mulai tertular virusnya Ichigo, ia terus menggenggam tanganku dan berjalan santai berusaha mengimbangi langkah mungilku, tentu, Ichigo berbaik hati mau menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkahku yang mungil ini, tentu saja karena aku sering kesulitan untuk mensejajarkan langkahku dengannya, ia memiliki kaki yang panjang, sedangkan aku? Tak perlu dipertanyakan kurasa.

"Mau makan es krim?" aku mendongak kearah wajah tampan suamiku ini, ia masih tersenyum lembut padaku, oh tentu saja, mana pernah ia marah-marah apalagi sampai membentakku? Kalau aku marah padanya sih sering, mau bagaimana lagi, kadang-kadang sikap perhatiannya padaku itu terlalu berlebihan, sampai membuatku ingin menendangnya!

"Boleh! Belikan aku es krim chappy rasa strawberry ya Ichi~" kataku sambil bergelayut manja pada lengannya, salah satu cara agar ia mau menuruti keinginanku, yah walau sebenarnya aku tak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang kuinginkan darinya, tapi selalu ada pengecualian untuk segala hal, salah satunya adalah soal…chappy! Astaga, Ichigo sangat membenci chappy! Kau tahu kenapa? Dengan sedikit geraman Ichigo memberitahukan padaku alasan mengapa ia tidak menyukai chappy, yaitu… ia takut tersaingi! Oh astaga! Alasan terkonyol yang pernah kudengar selama hampir 20 tahun usiaku, ia takut tersaingi karena aku sangat menyukai chappy, dan merelakan waktu berjam-jam dengan segala sesuatu tentang chappy, dan Ichigo, tak suka aku mengacuhkannya karena kelinci boboh (menurutnya) itu, itu juga salah satu alasan yang sering memunculkan perdebatan diantara kami, dan selalu berakhir Ichigo minta maaf mati-matian yang disertai dengan sebuah chappy di tangannya, apa aku bisa menolak? Oh, tentu tidak!

Kulihat Ichigo yang mulanya tersenyum secerah pagi ini mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya, awh… lucu sekali! Tapi inilah yang kumaksud! Sebentar lagi pasti akan ada sederetan penolakan dan tuduhan-tuduhan konyol yang ditujukannya padaku!

"Kau mulai lagi Rukia! Ini'kan bulan madu kita! Kenapa harus ada kelinci aneh itu! Kau tidak mencintaiku ya?"

"Oh ayolah Ichi sayang, kau jangan mulai lagi dengan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak soal chappy! Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan kalau aku tidak mencintaimu kalau aku menyebut chappy! Itu sesuatu yang berbeda dan tidak ada hubungannya!"

"Tentu saja ada Rukia! Aku selalu merasa kalau cintamu kepada kelinci aneh itu lebih besar daripada cintamu padaku!" katanya sedikit membuatku ingin menguburnya hidup-hidup (oh dia sudah mati), ini adalah pagi yang terlalu indah untuk pertengkaran konyol seperti ini, kurasa aku harus mengalah kali ini, tapi lihat saja nanti kalau sudah pulang ke karakura! Dia harus membelikanku selimut chappy edisi musim dingin! (walau musim dingin masih lama). Kulihat wajahnya mulai tenang dan kembali tersenyum padaku, bahkan genggaman tangannya semakin erat.

"Ini baru istriku~"

"Selimut chappy!"

"Iya… iya…" katanya sedikit malas karena aku kembali membahas tentang chappy.

.

.

Owl

.

.

Kami duduk di dalam resto mungil di pinggir pantai ini, tempat kami menghadap pantai kelabu itu, entah mengapa terlihat indah walau berwarna suram seperti ini. Tak jauh dari tempatku ada beberapa rombongan mahasiswa yang (mungkin) sedang berlibur. Beberapa di antara mereka sedang melihatku dan Ichigo yang sedikit membelakangi mereka, aku terus mengaduk-aduk jus jerukku dengan malas, sedangkan Ichigo masih dengan hobinya yaitu memperhatikanku dan memainkan ujung rambut pendekku.

"aku benci mereka!" kata Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Siapa?" tanyaku sambil mengarahkan tubuh untuk menghadap Ichigo.

"Eh…Kuchiki?" kutolehkan wajahku pada sumber suara yang memanggilku tadi.

"Se… senpai?"

.

.

Owl

.

.

Tbc gak ya? (tergantung review)

The Gaje story (NMC) datang dengan rate M?

Arghhhh….. apa iniiii? Iuehhh….. ancur banget!

Hiruuuu ini karna enteee!

Oh maafkan diriku bagi yang baca fic ancur ini, kumohon jangan timpukin saya pake uang koiiinn! Pake uang yang biru-biru itu ajah deh, saya iklas! #plak *dasar matre

Rate T masih bertahan, saya Cuma bikin rate M sampingannya aja hihhihi, kemungkinan masih bisa, tergantung sich :P

Jadi KALAU emang ada lemon lagi, masuknya ke sini, walau sebenarnya itu bagian dari fic NMC, tapi sengaja di pisah, kalau di jadi'in satu ntar mbah Hiru kesenengan karena diriku akhirnya ganti rating :P, oh no no no no!

Mind to RnR?

Oh oh, mau cuap-cuap dikit, boleh ya?

*Mamii Mey (kalo baca), aku kangen padamu dan fic-fic karyamu, aku tahu dikau sibuk ngurusin masuk kuliah tahun ini, tapi tolong jangan menghilang dunk~ aku galauuuu~ kenapa? Kenapa? Dikau tak bisa di hubungi? Hikz hikz… ratapan anak orang(?) :'(

*Mbah Hiru~! (udah pasti baca XD) Kutunggu janjimuuu! XD wangsit wangsit wangsit~! *nari hula hula (?)

*Kinkyo sou (kalo baca): makasih udah mau repot-repot bikinin fic pesenan saya, saya sangat terharu~! :') maaf kalo saya ngerepotin, saya emang suka ngerepotin orang, dan saya bangga(?) #plak

*Dyaz (kalo baca): diriku masih setia menunggu kelanjutan SCM milikmu~ ayo ayo di lanjutin dunk~!

*Icchy-san (kalo baca): diriku masih menunggu Something lho~

*ho ho ini yang paling peting, thx bgt buat Elis Eri-san (kalo bersedia baca), tanpamu aku galauu~ #plak tanpamu aku gak mungkin bisa publish fic ini, serius! Jujur ane kangen sama ente, yah mungkin sibuk, tapi kenapa ngilang tanpa jejak gitu aja? Aku'kan belum berterima kasih atas jasamu ini hikz hikz :'( semoga kau membaca curahan hatiku ini, I miss u :') ini semua berkat dirimu, aku sayang padamu(?) *makin gaje

Udah deh banyak banget cuap-cuapnya, mungkin yang kusebutkan di atas juga tak membaca, tapi tak apalah, yang jelas aku sangat merindukan kalian semua, jangan pernah menghilang dari mimpi para reader di sini ya~! Aku sayang kalian!

Yang baca, repiu, baca tapi tak sempat repiu, baca tapi males repiu, kalian semua berarti bagiku, tak bisa berkata-kata lagi deh, ntar saya d timpukin pake keyboard, n mouse hehehe kalo yang lagi baca lewat Hp, timpukin ke saya juga tak apa, tapi saya tak bisa jamin Hp anda akan kembali awkwkwkwk

Skali lagi…

Mind to RnR?


End file.
